


The Art of Juggling

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Any normal Alpha would have been satisfied with one Omega and more than thrilled at the prospect of owning two.  Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand, was not normal in any regard. Scorpius blamed his father for both encouraging and indulging him.</i>
</p><p>
Scorpius knew taking on five Omegas was going to be a monumental task, but he wasn't anticipating the trouble that Albus was capable of causing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> Several chapters have been written in advance and one will be posted every Sunday until I run out. Please note this is a work in progress.
> 
> See notes at end in regards to dubious consent warning.
> 
> Based on Queenie_Mab's prompt for Hp_owned, "mighty alpha cock"- One Alpha's personal mission to impregnate as many Omega's as he can get his hands on.

Any normal Alpha would have been satisfied with one Omega and more than thrilled at the prospect of owning two. Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand, was not normal in any regard. Scorpius blamed his father for both encouraging and indulging him.

As a gift for his twenty-first birthday, Scorpius had been the recipient of two lovely, ethereal, sensual, highly responsive Omegas, Lorcan and Lysander. Twins. They'd nearly killed him when they both went into heat at once, but Scorpius was young, virile, and hot blooded. Now, they were both with child, and Scorpius' appetite was flaring once more.

"Are you out of your mind?" His father, Draco, had asked, his face alight with amusement.

"Perhaps," Scorpius conceded. Then he tilted his head, smirking. "Or, it may be that I have decided to build the Malfoy empire in ways that you and Grandfather never dared."

"With a harem?" Draco snorted and poured each of them a drink. "What will your mother say?"

"Not a harem," Scorpius argued. "A pack. No, a pride. And an armful of pups to boot."

"Two is an armful," Draco gestured at Lorcan and Lysander who were lounging by the fire, bare bellies just starting to grow taut and distended. "You can fuck them while they're pregnant, you know."

"I know." Scorpius snapped. "And don't be crass. This is what I want, you could at least be supportive." He threw back his firewhiskey with ease and slammed the tumbler down.

Draco rubbed Scorpius' back consolingly. "You haven't any idea how difficult this will be. It's why lesser men stop at one. But you, my son, oh child of my loins, you were meant for greatness."

Scorpius' signature smirk returned and he shoved Draco away from him. "A Malfoy gets what he wants. You taught me that. Now, arrange the floo for me. I'm going to the kennel."

\--

"What can I say?" Scorpius grinned at the kennel master. "I seem to have a thing for siblings." He peered into the cell again.

"Come here, pretty girl, show me your face." Scorpius beckoned to the ginger Omega who was huddled in the rear of the cell between her two brothers. Despite their protests, she climbed to her feet and wearily moved closer. "That's right, sweet thing. Here, some water for your trouble." 

He held a cup against the bars and she drank greedily, water dribbling down her chin and neck. He reached his hand in to brush the hair away from her face and she flinched. Scorpius frowned. "Don't you know who I am, baby girl? You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll take good care of you and your brothers, honest. I've got a big old house with three gardens and a pool. We've even got servants to do the menial work. You wouldn't have to lift a finger sweetheart. You would like that, wouldn't you? You and your brothers?"

Scorpius grinned when the Omega hesitated, then nuzzled his hand. "Good girl," He crooned. He slid his other hand between the bars, beconing to the male Omegas. "Come on, boys. Who's next? I've got a lot of love to go around."

"Don't, Jamie." The one said to the other, holding him in place. "Lily, get away from there! Come back!"

"Who's your pretty brother, sweetheart? The mouthy one." Scorpius drawled, running his forefinger down Lily's arm.

"A-albus," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "He's not bad, just scared. He's trying to protect us."

"I know baby girl," Scorpius said with a smile, then looked past her to the boys. "This is just a courtesy, you know that right, Albus? You don't get a say in whom you go home with. I'm simply trying to get to know you a little bit."

"Get to know someone else!" Albus scowled. "Leave my family alone!"

"I'm going to level with you, pup. This is just about your only chance to leave this place together, okay? So if you want to keep on playing mama bear to these two, sweet kids, I suggest you get up, get over here, and show me what a good boy you can be."

"Albus!" Jamie pleaded, and wrenched his arm away from his brother. He scrambled to the bars and fell on his knees. "I can be real good, Mister, I swear! Please take me with you and Lils!"

"I can tell you're real eager," Scorpius smiled down at Jamie, then ruffled his hair affectionately. After a minute, he glanced back at Albus. He might have left the petulant brat behind, but he liked thought of having the complete set, and the boy was proving to be a challenge. Scorpius didn't back down from challenges. "And then there was one."

Albus glared at Scorpius as he climbed to his feet and took his sweet time moving closer. Scorpius waited impassively. Letting the insubordinate Omega know that he was irritated was akin to letting him win. Scorpius never lost. Jamie and Lily parted to make room for their brother, who stood before Scorpius imperiously. Scorpius quirked a brow and waited some more. Finally, Albus caved, falling heavily to his knees and bowing his head.  
Smirking to himself, Scorpius offered his hand. 

Clearly confused, Albus' eyes flicked up at him. "Come on, Puppy. Show me how much you like me." He waggled his fingers in front of the Omega's face. A look of disdain and revulsion passed over Albus' face. Then he swallowed thickly and opened his mouth, giving a half-hearted lick to the tips of Scorpius' fingers. Scorpius wiggled them again. "I bet your sister would do a better job," the threat hung heavilly in the air as Albus considered it. Scorpius could almost see hm shift his pride aside as if it were a tangible thing.

Albus sighed, began to lap at Scorpius' digits, then dragged his flattened tongue over the palm, around the wrist, and over the top of the Alpha's hand. Over and over he licked, hesitating now and then but not stopping.  
When Scorpius was satisfied and his hand was wet with saliva, he nodded and wiped his hand off on Albus' face and neck. "Good Puppy." He stepped away to polish the spit from between his fingers with his handkerchief and smiled at the kennel master. "Have the lot of them cleaned up and delivered by this evening. I look forward to doing business with you again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Three?!" Draco was incredulous and nearly choked on his tea when Scorpius told him the news. "I thought you were going for one!"

"Yes," Scorpius' grin split his face. "I couldn't help it. There was the pretty one, the eager one, and the challenging one. I couldn't decide, and honestly, why should I have to? And they're siblings. It would have been a shame to break them up."

"Five, Scorpius. Five Omegas. Have you lost your Merlin-loving mind? How are you going to handle that? You'll be too busy fucking or sleeping to do any business at all. Merlin!" He wiped his face with his hands.

Scorpius laughed and perched on the arm of his father's chair, leaning past him to swipe a biscuit from his plate. "You've the head for business, and you'd go spare if I forced you into retirement. Consider it my gift to you,"  
Draco snorted. "How considerate of you."

"Besides," Scorpius buttered. "If one or more of them are pregnant at once, I won't have to be fucking all the time. Only when it strikes my fancy."

"You've clearly been spending too much time with your mother," Draco said and rolled his eyes. It was meant to be a barb about his mother, but Scorpius wouldn't take the bait and Draco sighed then went about his business.  
Later that night, the three omegas from the kennel arrived on his doorstep. 

He was unsurprised to find the one called Albus in fetters and sporting a muzzle. The other two however, knelt properly with heads bowed. Scorpius ushered them inside. "Now, first things first, and I won't repeat myself, so listen up." He nudged Albus' shoulder with his knee as he circled past. "And I particularly mean you. Now, I expect good behavior at all times. I don't want to have to punish anyone, but I will if I have to, and I will use due force to make my point." He knelt in front of Albus in order to address him. "I am not a fan of these," he said, plucking at the restraints and stroking his hand down the muzzle, gripping Albus' chin in his hand. "I am going to take them off and if I find I have to put them back on, I will be very, very angry. Therefore, you will do everything in your power to avoid such a scenario, yes?"

Albus glared at Scorpius but gave a jilted nod. Scorpius removed the muzzle first, then the fetters as Albus worked his jaw. Scorpius threw the restraints into the corner and resumed his stroll around the living room. "You will eat in the kitchen unless your presence is requested elsewhere. Rosie is our new cook, but she's wonderful as far as I am concerned. Hugo is the gardener, but i expect you wont have much interaction with him. You'll mind them and and anyone else in this household who is above your station, which is just about everyone. As for sexual favors, those are mine alone to partake of, but you needn't worry about that just yet. I do have two other Omegas who I am very much dedicated to, and I will introduce you to them now. Darlings?"  
Scorpius beckoned the twins forward, kissing each of them in turn. "This is Lorcan and this is Lysander. And these are Lily, James and Albus."

"Merlin and Morganna, she's a doll!" Lorcan commented to his brother as he held Lily at arms length before embracing her. "What a beauty you are..."

"Welcome home, honey," Lysander greeted a bit more shyly.

Lily blushed beautifully and Scorpius filed that little tidbit away for later.  
The boys moved on, affectionately greeting James, who returned their smiles easily. Only Albus shuffled away from them rudely and it was clear Lorcan was affronted while Lysander appeared wounded. Scorpius frowned. Albus' attitude was starting to get under his skin already and he hadn't yet been here an hour.

Scorpius forced himself to move on. Albus was testing him and the wrong reaction could seriously set them back. He would think more on this later. "Who's hungry? The rest of us have already dined, but I suspect you three haven't eaten well in awhile, and I'm willing to bet Lor and Ly wouldn't say no to a snack." He slung one arm around Lorcan's hips and caught Lysander's hand with the other. "Come along. Rosie's kept something warm for you."  
After everyone had filled their bellies, Scorpius showed the trio to the quarters they would share with the twins. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom and a common area. "You'll have free reign in this area, and for awhile until we learn to trust eachother, I'll ask you to alert me before you use the pool or the gardens, which I'll show you tomorrow. With exception of the common areas and the kitchen, the remainder of the manor is off limits, unless accompanied by myself or my parents, who you will meet...eventually.

"Now, I'll excuse myself for the remainder of the evening. I expect you'll settle down nicely and get some rest. Let me remind all of you that you are my property. You'll keep your body parts to yourselves - no fucking and no fighting. Oh, and the Manor and property are heavily warded. Even if you made it out of the house, which you won't, you wouldn't make it as far as the gate without alerting myself and everyone else to your whereabouts. I'm happy to have you here with us Lily, James...and Albus. I hope someday soon you'll feel the same."

Scorpius smoothed Lily's hair back from her face before kissing her cheek. James gave him a hug, and predictably, Albus scowled and moved away from him. "I'm not the enemy, Albus. I wish you would see that." He shook his head and moved on, lavishing the twins with affection and asking them to help the trio settle in. Without further ado, he excused himself for the second time. After pulling the door shut behind himself, he took a seat on the floor just down the hallway, facing the Omega suite. It was only a matter of time he surmised, before Albus attempted escape.

It was bridging on an hour later when, sure enough, the door cracked open. Scorpius quietly got to his feet and folded his arms across his chest. There was a lot of hissing and tugging, but Albus shoved all the hands away from him and stepped over the threshold. He started to tiptoe away but froze when he finally noticed Scorpius.

Scorpius looked sternly upon Albus as he approached. "Well, I hate to say I'm not surprised, but here we are."

"You make a habit of spying on your Omegas at night?" He glared.  
"I make a habit of being sure my charges do as they are told. I don't like when my authority is challenged, Albus." Scorpius approached the defiant omega and grabbed him by the arm before he could move farther away from him. "You'll be spending the rest of the night in my room where I can keep an eye on you."

"So you can fuck me and show me who's boss?" Albus challenged, trying to tug out of Scorpius' grip.

Scorpius pushed him against the wall, bringing their faces perilously close together. "Allow me to make myself clear: sex with me is a privelage you earn, not a punishment to keep you in line-"

"I will never want you!" Albus spat. "I hate you!"

Scorpius grabbed Albus by the upper arm again and took off, dragging the recalcitrant slave behind him at a clipped pace. "You don't even know me, Albus. You may never want me, but I rather suspect this hatred you speak of is more of the self-loathing sort." As they reached his suite of rooms, he slowed and Albus began incessantly trying to pull free again. Scorpius released his grip just as Albus tugged and the omega sprawled on the floor. He ignored him in favor of warding the door and placing a sticking charm to prevent its opening.

"You can take the divan." Scorpius flapped his hand toward it and began to disrobe.

Albus retreated and pressed himself into a far corner instead. Scorpius rolled his eyes and strolled into his en suite, climbing into the shower. When he finished, he dried himself thoroughly then returned to his bedroom. The sheets on his four-poster had already been turned and naked, he slipped between the sheets before spelling the lights out.

Warm and comfortable, Scorpius had nearly forgotten about his guest and was just about to drift off to sleep when Albus spoke, his low tone jolting him back awake. "You're not going to tie me up? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you while you sleep?"

Scorpius shook his head. What did the fool think he was accomplishing? "No, Albus, I'm not afraid. I don't think you're stupid enough to attempt such a feat. Do you want me to tie you up? Consentual bondage is just about the only sort I enjoy."

Albus was quiet.

"As I thought. You're welcome to sleep, or not...on the floor or the divan, but do refrain from further conversation until the morning. If you think you do not like me now, I guarentee you will loathe the beast I become without any sleep."

"I already loathe you," Albus muttered.

"And where would you be without me? In a cold cell, filthy and hungry, possibly without one or both of your siblings by now. Think about it."  
"I-"

"Good night, Albus." Scorpius was allowing his ire to get the better of him. He waited for another baiting remark, but blessedly the boy was silent. It took a long time and several calming breathing exercises before Scorpius was able to fall back asleep.

When Scorpius awoke, he stretched his arms in either direction, wondering for a moment where the twins had gone off to. Then he remembered that he had spent the night alone -in bed anyway- and wondered whether he should indulge in a wank or send for the boys. He decided on the wank for any number of reasons and threw back the covers, fisting his cock lazilly. He was in no particular rush and it seemed Albus was asleep, so he took his time, enjoying the feel of his own body.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Albus interrupted. Of course he did.

Scorpius glared at the ceiling and reigned in his composure. "Having a wank. Would you like to join me?" He continued to stroke though his erection flagged slightly.

"Gods, no." Albus scowled.

"Then shut your Gob until I'm done, or so help me, I will find a better use for that hole in your face." Scorpius took the liberty of imagining himself pushing Albus down on his knees. Once he had the belligerent slave where he wanted him, he would slap the omega's cheeks with his cock a few times before stuffing it into his mouth. Fucking Albus' throat would feel brilliant, Scorpius was pretty sure. Feeling the muscles contract around him as Albus gagged on his length. He tried to picture Albus submitting to him, letting Scorpius pinch his nostrils shut until Albus' face turned red and he was struggling for air.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Scorpius groaned, working himself harder, faster. What else woukd he do to an obedient little Albus, he wondered? Perhaps he would pull out and rub the head of hus cock on those pretty, plus lips, let him drink in a few breaths, then ram into him again, just pounding in and out of that wet, tight hole until he came, pumping his seed over the omega's out stretched tongue, on his cheeks and eyelids. Yeah, oh yeah. Scorpius' seed flooded onto his bare chest and he sighed. That's what he wanted to do to the bitchy little omega. But he wouldn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever. Maybe Albus wouldn't ever willingly come to him. That had yet to be seen. But Scorpius planned to do everything in his power to make it happen. He just needed time and thankfully, he had plenty of that.

Lily and James were waiting anxiously by the door when Scorpius returned to the Omega suite to let them out for breakfast. The deep circles under their eyes told of their night, and they hugged their wayward brother upon his return. Seeing he was no worse for wear, they turned their attention to Scorpius, who had returned to pacing the length of the room.

"it seems I have been remiss, in my excitement for your arrival, regarding some of the house rules, and I wanted to make you aware before the opportunity for punishment should arise. I am the sole Alpha in this household. Given your station, I feel it is reasonable to expect that you address me with respect at all times. Should our interractions require a verbal response, any number of titles are appropriate: Alpha, Master, Sir...and I suppose if you have a flare for theatrics, My Lord, Sire, or Your Highness..." There was an exchange of glances and Scorpius smiled. "Yes, that last bit was a joke, my dears. Now, I expect in the future that you'll all be dressed and ready for breakfast, but that shall have to wait until I've provided each of you with a wardrobe. I've scheduled the tailor and his assistant to take your sizes later this morning, and throughout the day, I'll try my very best to spend some time with each of you." He nodded especially to the twins, as he found he missed them already and was looking forward to time alone with them the most.

As the day wore on, he found Albus unchanged in attitude. Albus was a very bitter young man who focused on pushing all of Scorpius' buttons as often as he could. After lunch, the other four Omegas were enjoying splashing in the pool while Scorpius looked on from a chaise, beneath the protection of an sunbrella-charm. Albus had refused to take off the tunic he'd arrived in the night before (the others were skinny dipping happily) and was crouched at the far corner of the pool. He looked lost in thought and Scorpius left him to it, hoping that something good would come of it.

After some time, Scorpius got up, meandering his way toward Albus. He settled down beside the boy and lowered his feet into the water. Albus jerked in surprise then shuffled a few inches away. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"To see you enjoying yourself like the others," Scorpius quipped. "It's hot in the sun here, isn't it?" He touched Albus' sweat-damp hair lightly and then Albus pulled farther away. "It's nice, even just having your feet in."  
"Sod it," Albus said and tucked tighter into himself.

"Perhaps you could tell me what would make you happy, Albus?" Scorpius tried a different angle.

"I want to go home!" Albus all but yelled.

Scorpius frowned but ignored the startled looks from the other Omegas. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be to be removed from your family. But you know you cant go back. You'll be safe here, and I promise you, you'll never want for anything."

"Except my freedom," Albus glowered.

"Did you have a lover back home?" Scorpius wondered.

Albus looked surprised but shook his head.

"Other siblings?" He prompted, assuming Albus' funk was the result of pining for someone he'd lost.

"So you can acquire them too?" Albus shook his head again. "No, it's just the three of us."

"That must have been hard for your parents, when they realized the three of you were Omegas. They must not have been well off if they couldn't keep you-"

"Yes, well, everyone is poor compared to you, aren't they?" Albus snapped.  
"That's not what I inten-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Isn't it enough that everyone else loves you already? What the bloody hell do you need five Omegas for anyway? Are you some kind of freak?"

"Mind your tone," Scorpius warned and drew his feet from the water. "I won't stand for your disrespect any longer."

"Are you going to punish me?" Albus sneered. "Do it. Hurt me and get it over with."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Scorpius said, wobbling at the edge of the pool as he pushed to his feet. He reached for Albus' shoulder to steady himself. "But you will learn-"

"Don't touch me!" Albus squealed, grabbing Scorpius by the wrist. Before Scorpius knew what was happening, he felt his body break the water and swallowed a great gulp as it flooded his mouth. He twisted around and kicked to the surface, flinging his hair out of his eyes as he spluttered. As he swam to the edge, he automatically scanned for Albus and didn't see him. At first, he thought the brat had ran. But as he hauled himself over the side of the pool, he saw the boy flattened to the ground.

"I didn't mean to!" Albus cried out, flinching when Scorpius stood over him, dripping.

Scorpius accepted the towel Lorcan had rushed over to him and tucked it around his waist, then used the towel Lysander brought to dry his head and chest. He glared at Albus for a moment, then turned away. "Come on everyone, I think we've had enough time outside today." He moved back to the chaise, finishing his drink while the group of Omegas scurried about, gathering towels and clothes. Then, wordlessly they followed Scorpius back into the manor. He left them in the kitchen while he went up to his room to change and spell himself properly dry while he thought about the best way to handle Albus.

Everyone was silent and picking at bowls of fruit that had been doled out. Rose did not look particularly amused at catering to a roomful of water-logged Omegas. "Sorry, Rosie. I'll have them all out of your hair in a minute. Albus? If you'll follow me please...the rest of you can head upstairs to shower and change."

Albus got to his feet, looking nervous. Lily threw herself at Scorpius' feet before either of them could say anything. "Please, oh please, Master! Sir, please don't hurt Albus! He gets defensive when he's scared, he didn't mean to toss you in the pool!"

"Shut up, Lils!" Albus said through clenched teeth.

Scorpius touched Lily's head gently then helped her to her feet, patting her hand comfortingly. "No one is hurting anyone, except maybe themselves." He glanced at Albus quickly and passed Lily's hand to Jamie. "Albus doesn't want to be here, so I am going to take him someplace else, where he might be happier..."

Lily burst into tears and Jamie gave Scorpius a dirty look. The twins looked concerned and Albus paled considerably though he forced a stoic look onto his face. "Oh, no my darlings! Im not sending him away!" He took Lily back into his arms and tried to comfort her. "Albus is mine, as are all of you, and you could never ever do anything to make me give you up. He's just having a difficult transition and I think he needs some time to sort his thoughts. Im going to have him work with Hugo for a bit. He'll still sleep here in the evenings and you can see him whenever you like! I just think that he...needs a more appropriate outlet for his energy. Some people just don't enjoy being pampered pets, can you imagine?" He kissed Lily's forehead and nudged her toward Albus. "Give your brother a hug, and then you'll see him later. Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Scorpius got Albus sorted with Hugo, it was nearly time for dinner. Scorpius was aggitated and full of nervous energy himself. He went into the den to pour himself a drink and came across his father, doing the same.

"Not even a day later and you've already given one away, hm?" Draco smirked.

"I did not-" Scorpius began, then started again in a more controlled tone after his father's pointed look. "I did not give him away. He's spirited and needs an outlet. So I decided that he can help the gardener with his duties. That's all."

Amused, Draco sipped his whiskey. "A good kick in the pants might not be remiss..."

Scorpius shook his head. "Merlin knows I've been close to throttling him already. But no, punishing him like that will only make him resent me more. The challenge is in making him want me. I want to master Albus, not break him."

"Better you than me," Draco said into his tumbler. "Some things aren't worth the fight though. There's honor in knowing when to bow out."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving up on him yet. If you saw him, you wouldn't either. There's a fire in his eyes that I rather enjoy."

"Are you sure it's his face you're interested in?" Draco baited him.  
"His mouth in particular," Scorpius murmured and swallowed his drink before pouring another.

That night, he took the twins back to his bedroom, but in retrospect, spending the evening lavishing affection on and making tender love to two pregnant Omegas was not what he had needed. What he needed was to ravish a mouthy but willing Omega who would put up a token resistance but ultimately submit to him after a round of unnecessarily rough foreplay.

He somehow doubted that Jamie was going to be able to fill that role, but at this period in time, it was the closest he was going to get to it. The following morning, he called Jamie to his side, treating him to an affectionate caress and the briefest of kisses that only served to whet his appetite. Scorpius shook off the urge to shove him into the nearest wall and rut against him, biting and nipping, but promised himself he would mark the boy soon. Maybe doing so would allow Scorpius to settle down a bit.

"Will you keep me company today, Jamie?"

Jamie looked surprised to be asked but nodded, licking his lips. "Oh, yes Alpha. I would like that, thank you!"

Scorpius smiled and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Very well then. You'll attend me at breakfast and then accompany me to the office where I'll meet with my grandfather to go over some of our prospects. It's not very involved, you mostly sit by me, keeping quiet of course, and fetching anything I may require. What do you think, are you up to it?"

Jamie was up to it. Out of all the Omegas in the manor, Jamie was clearly the most suited for business display. Lorcan and Lysander were alright in the office, but they preferred not to be separated and they bored easily, fidgeting and finding other means to distract Scorpius. They were much better lounge-mates or pampering pals, giggling over the latest rag magazines and giving Scorpius pedicures.

Jamie by contrast, knelt at Scorpius side, seeming happy to be the recipient of almost nonstop caresses and pats and didn't question Scorpius or even look at him funny when he offered Jamie bits of his breakfast or slices of fruit or mints, straight from his hand. He was quiet and obedient but each time Scorpius chanced to look upon him, Jamie's eyes and smile were bright.

"You were lovely today," Scorpius praised as they made their way toward the floo. He gestured toward the powder and nudged Jamie ahead of him. 

Scorpius came through right after Jamie and steadied himself by gripping the Omega's shoulders. "You're very endearing," Scorpius murmured. Jamie shivered slightly as Scorpius brushed his lips over the shell of Jamie's ear and moved onto his neck. "I'm so very glad you're mine..." Scorpius nipped his shoulder, then the curve if his neck, and nosed behind his ear.

Jamie whimpered softly and leaned back against Scorpius, allowing his head to fall to one side. Scorpius curled his arms around Jamie to support him, simultaneously hitching up the Omega's tunic to expose the curve of his arse. Scorpius rolled his hips, breath catching in his throat. Was it too soon for Jamie or did he want it as much as Scorpius did? Would Jamie acquiesce just to please him or would he beg Scorpius to stop with his eyes? Jamie seemed too timid to ever say no.

Scorpius was going to have to wait to find out. A throat cleared and Scorpius straightened, glaring into the corner of the room. "Father."

"How did things go with your grandfather?" Draco asked.

"Swimmingly," Scorpius replied. He smoothed Jamie's clothing back into place then gave him an affectionate swat on the rump, directing him toward the door. "Why don't you see if Rosie's got a snack for you? You can join the others if you like." Jamie made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Scorpius smiled and tugged him back, kissing him briefly. "There's always later, darling..." He released Jamie again and turned his back on him, making a face at his father to let him know he was displeased.

"You could have been there you know," Scorpius scowled. "It's idiocy to meet with him and report back to you."

"That's the way of business. And besides, I had the Macmillan accounts to go over." Draco pushed away from the wall. "It's good for you to be involved. Afterall, this is a family institution."

\--

Lily was soaking leisurely in the bathtub and the scent of lavender and vanilla was wafting through the suite.

Jamie was laying on the chaise in the common room, flipping through one of the twins' old magazines and looking especially bored.

Scorpius was lounging on the twins' bed, feet crossed at the ankles and reclined with his head pillowed on Lorcan's stomach. Lorcan was playing with Scorpius' hair. Scorpius splayed his fingers over Lysander's stomach, marvelling at it's shape, it's firmness, and the idea that his child was there, developing and growing. He leaned over and kissed the bump, then reached for Lysander's mouth.

The door banged open, making everyone jump. Albus stomped inside. His shoulders were sagging and his skin was covered in a fine layer of grime. It seemed that Hugo was able to find plenty of work for Albus afterall.  
From the twins' bedroom, Scorpius had good view of the common area. He watched as Albus paused to have a conversation with his brother in tones too low to hear. Albus' eyes flickered toward the bathroom and he sighed. "Lils!" Albus called. "It's my turn now. Hurry it up, I'm filthy!"

Lily sounded her protest and Albus stalked toward the bathroom, rapping on the door. "Lily, I mean it! I've been busting my arse all day and you've been sitting around looking pretty. Come out of there!"

Scorpius sat up, then slid off the bed before moving into the common area. "Albus," he said softly. It was both a greeting and a reproach.

Albus jerked in surprise but collected himself before turning. His eyes were narrowed and he snapped, "What?"

Scorpius' lips thinned with disapproval. "We have spoken already about respect, if you recall."

"What do you want, _sir_?" Albus replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was going to offer you the use of my personal bath, since you seem so urgently in need. I understand Lily is your sister and I am told siblings are supposed to harass one another, however I would much prefer if you didn't get everyone riled up. Especially this late in the evening."

"But?" Albus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But?" Scorpius echoed in confusion.

"Your statement implied there was going to be a contraction. 'I was going to offer you the use of...', the natural course of conversation indicates you have chosen to do otherwise." Albus smirked.

"Oh my gods," Lily interjected, yanking open the door. "Grammar police on patrol!" Her hair was twisted in a towel and she clutched another one in front of herself as she stood in the doorway, blocked from further egress by Scorpius and Albus.

Albus flushed pink. "Lily! You can't just walk around like that, you need to cover up!"

"You rushed me!" Lily accused, attempting to drape the towel around herself properly and exposing more skin in the process.

"Why should she?" Scorpius murmured, stroking a finger against the side-swell of one breast. "If you've got it, flaunt it..."

Lily giggled and blushed but Albus glared at Scorpius and ground his teeth together. "She's in a room full of men, that's why!"

Scorpius moved his finger, flicking the towel away and exposing a rosy nipple. "Lorcan and Lysander aren't interested, I can assure you. You and James are her brothers, and as for me...well," he curled his hand under her breast, hefting it, circling the nipple with his thumb. "This belongs to me."

"Get your hands off of her!" Albus growled tenaciously.

"Albus!" Lily said in surprise.

Scorpius held his hands up to Albus for a moment to calm him. Then he canted his head toward the common room. "Jamie-darling, be a dear and wait by the door for me, will you?" Scorpius had been planning on continuing that afternoon's tryst with Jamie anyway, but Albus needn't know that. Let him think that this was punishment for his behavior.

"No!" Albus cried, stamping his foot in frustration.

Scorpius leaned forward and in a stage-whisper said, "Pick your battles, Albus." Then he lifted Lily's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before turning. He kissed Lorcan and Lysander in turn and collected Jamie at the door. "Goodnight Albus," Scorpius said pointedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Take your tunic off and wait by the bed for me," Scorpius instructed and sat down on the divan to unlace his boots. By the time he had placed them in the wardrobe, Jamie was naked and kneeling at the bedside. Scorpius smiled warmly. In stark contrast to Albus, Jamie's eagerness to please would never grow old. He disrobed quickly and folded his clothes over the arm of the divan.

"You're wonderful, Jamie." He crouched in front of him and tilted Jamie's chin up, then pressed their lips together.

"Thank you Master," Jamie breathed and Scorpius wondered if it was belated gratitude for the compliment or if was for the kiss itself.

"Would you like to come to bed with me, Jamie?" Scorpius asked. It was a loaded question and he didn't expect to be turned down but he wanted Jamie to have the option. With Albus so volatile, it was important to Scorpius that Jamie and Lily came to him willingly.

Scorpius smiled when Jamie took his hand and let himself be helped onto the mattress. He ran his hands down the Omega's arms, catching Jamie's wrists and tugging his arms upward, pinning them against the headboard. "I only have two rules tonight. Don't move..." he dipped his head and sucked on Jamie"s collarbone, eliciting a moan. Scorpius lifted his head and eyed Jamie seriously. "...and don't come."

"Don't come?" Jamie echoed with dismay.

"No, love. Not until I say. Can you do that for me darling? You're so very good and obedient." Scorpius praised.

Jamie bit his lip for a moment. "I can do it, Master."

"I knew you could," Scorpius said, stroking his face softly before kissing him. Jamie laid in his arms like a dead fish and Scorpius chuckled. "When I said don't move, I meant your body. You can kiss me, Jamie. In fact, I'd prefer it if you did. And I want to hear every delicious noise you feel like making. I want to learn your body, Jamie...what makes you feel good and what you don't like. How does that sound?"

"Brilliant!" Jamie breathed.

"Good," said Scorpius as he leaned in. "Let's try this again."

Jamie tentatively returned Scorpius' kisses, growing more responsive the longer they kept at it. When Scorpius was finally satisfied, he moved his attentions away from the Omega's mouth, determined to find the special spot on his neck that was more sensitive than the rest. All Omegas had one and it was the ideal place to mark because every turn of their head would tug at the scar tissue, reminding them who they belonged to.

For Jamie, it was just below the curve of his jaw on the left side. A firm lick drew a shudder from him and when Scorpius nibbled the spot, Jamie moaned. Scorpius made a mental note to exploit the area further, but laid a trail of kisses down Jamie's throat to his chest. Then he pushed himself up, curling his knees on either side of Jamie's chest so that he was effectively sitting on the boy's abdomen.

"Shall we see how sensitive these are?" Scorpius murmured, thumbing Jamie's left nipple. It budded beneath his touch and Jamie licked his kiss-swollen lips then sighed. Scorpius pinched the nub between his fingers and tugged gently. Jamie squirmed and Scorpius frowned. "Don't move," he reproved and twisted the right nipple firmly.

"Ah!" Jamie gasped and jolted and his eyelids fluttered closed. "I'm sorry, Alpha!"

"Shh, darling. I know you are." Scorpius said, releasing both nipples and bending once more to lick and kiss them one after the other. Jamie didn't seem particular fussed about them so Scorpius moved on, and found out that the Omega did react rather strongly to affections delivered to the pulse points at his wrists, behind his knees, and his inner thighs.

Finally, Scorpius lay in the cradle of Jamie's legs. He stroked the pad of his index finger over Jamie's shaft, bending his erection down before letting it spring back into place. Jamie winced.

"Did I hurt you love?" Scorpius asked casually and licked a line from Jamie's sac to the base of his cock.

Jamie's body tensed and he stammered, "N-no."

"Oh, good." Scorpius said, flicking his tongue along the pulsing veins on the underside of Jamie's cock until he reached the top.

Jamie's hips hitched and the head of his dick mashed against Scorpius' lips. "Sorry...Sorry, Alpha, Master, sorry!"

Scorpius gripped Jamie's hipbones and forced them flat against the mattress before sucking the head of his dick into his mouth. As Scorpius swirled his tongue, he could feel Jamie insistently shimmying beneath him.

He pulled away to observe the Omega. Jamie's face was flushed and he was panting already, fists curled tightly into the pillow over his head. His body was taut and flexing slightly, making his cock, which was still glistening with Scorpius' spit, bob and waver.

"Your enthusiasm, though flattering, is marring your ability to control yourself." Scorpius drawled. In that moment, he thought he sounded eerily similar to his own father, but wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the thought. Jamie's eagerness was no surprise to him, but considering the way the Omega had conducted himself earlier in the day, it was a little disappointing. Scorpius thought he'd have been able to string their time together out longer than an hour at least.

Jamie's eyelashes fluttered and the corners of his mouth turned down. He began to apologize again. "...and it's only that it feels so good, and I never...well not never...there was the once and it took forever, but it was nice. Okay, I mean, pretty decent but nowhere near-"

"James," Scorpius said, trying to keep the smirk off his face because the boy was truly endearing. "Are you trying to tell me that you're inexperienced?" When Jamie gulped and nodded, Scorpius grinned. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Scorpius interpreted the squeak that followed as a 'yes' and felt his own arousal surge. The thrill that the knowledge gave him was almost idiotic. But Scorpius had never had the opportunity to deflower anyone. Lorcan and Lysander were already well-versed with one another by the time Scorpius received them, but it had always been part of the appeal. Their sexual repertoire was more than adequately stocked and he preferred it that way. He couldn't think of anything he'd asked them for thus far that they hadn't been eager to perform. Jamie however, was a blank slate, waiting to be molded.

"I shall endeavor to be more patient with you then," Scorpius heaved a put-upon sigh. "But honestly, you can be more vocal. It helps take the edge off staying still. Here, try it..." Scorpius pulled Jamie's prick with long, sure strokes. Jamie bit his lip and moaned softly. "Let go and really let me hear it." Scorpius instructed, placing kitten licks around the crown.

"Ahhh," Jamie said, almost reluctantly and Scorpius sucked him again, bobbing his head lower, swallowing more of Jamie down each time. Jamie cried out softly again, then louder and louder. Scorpius reached up to play with Omega's balls, rolling them gently in his hands and intermittently tugging the soft skin of his sac. Scorpius' left hand delved lower, behind Jamie's scrotum, stroking the seam of his perineum and beyond that, the slightly slick furled entrance.

Scorpius felt Jamie's body tense and he drew back, circling the thumb and forefinger of his right hand around the base of Jamie's erection, hoping to stave off his orgasm. "So, tell me Jamie...you’re the oldest, aren’t you? How come Albus is looking out for you and not the other way around?”

Jamie groaned and his cock twitched in Scorpius’ hand. “We all look out for each other,” he said with marginal difficulty, as though he were having trouble concentrating. “But Albus has been like that since he was born.”  
“Like what?” Scorpius asked, starting to stroke Jamie again, this time with teasing, feather-light touches.

“Ahhh, mmm, like...like Albus. You know, all...demanding and serious and pro-oh! Protective. We all thought he was going to be an Alpha...Yes! Oh, Merlin...” Jamie tensed again, then groaned. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can.” Scorpius assured. “Relax. So, when Albus found out he was an Omega, how did he take it?”

“Ah...um...he said...he said he didn’t care. But you could see it in his eyes, he was...” Jamie sucked in a breath and held it.

“Disappointed?” Scorpius prompted, flattening his tongue and swiping it over the glans of Jamie’s penis.

“Ye-ahhhh.” Jamie sighed. “There’s no way my parents could have afforded the fees for the two of us, let alone Lily. I think...I think....ah, Al was doing something to help with the c-cost.”

“He had a job?”

“No...nobody will h-hire an Omega. It’s a liability because of our heats. Ah! Please, I’m going to-”

“You’re not.” Scorpius interjected. “Keep going. How was Albus helping your parents with the fees?”

“Please, I don’t-” Jamie panted. Scorpius stopped stroking momentarily and flicked Jamie’s left testicle then went right back to the hand job he was providing. Jamie flinched. “Ouch! I’m sorry. He...I think he was, you know...doing favors for the collector.”

Scorpius' hand tightened involuntarily and he had to make himself loosen it again when Jamie gasped in pain. “Sexual favors?” Scorpius’ nose wrinkled in distaste. He hadn’t expected Albus, or any of them to be virgins. But he didn’t like hearing that his property had been whoring himself out, no matter the reason. He wondered if Albus had suffered abuse at the collector’s hand. It would certainly explain why he expected Scorpius to use him for sex and hurt him for his indiscretions.

“Y-yes!” Jamie gulped. “After Lily came into her first heat, the collector wanted more money and he wanted another one of us to put out. I was going to, but Albus wouldn’t let me. The first time, the collector gave Al a black eye. The next month, he went off with Albus, then came back, saying Albus wasn’t good enough anymore. He wanted Lily because she wasn’t...he said Albus was...he called him a whore. Albus decked him. and he- the collector, you know, he got mad. Said he was going to make us pay. They came the next week when my dad was at work. My mom couldn’t fight them off on her own. They took us and held us at a transfer station. I think we were there a week before they brought us to the kennel.”

Scorpius’s ministrations had slowed to a stop as he listened to Jamie’s tale. He crawled back up the mattress, smoothing Jamie’s hair back. Touching the Omega’s face with his fingertips . “How long were you there before I came, darling?”

Jamie frowned. “I’m not sure. They wanted to run a lot of blood tests before they put us on display, and Albus got himself pretty well beaten-up while we were in holding. We had to wait for the bruises to fade. Maybe two weeks. Albus scared off a few potential customers before you.”

“Why didn’t they break the three of you up?” Scorpius asked. “You and Lily could easily have sold on your own.”

“Albus.” Jamie confirmed.

“More favors?"

“Yeah.”

Scorpius swore and Jamie flinched.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you." Scorpius soothed.

"Don't be cross with Al!" Jamie whispered. "Please, master?"

"Shh, love. It's okay." Scorpius said and kissed Jamie on the mouth, curling his fingers around the nape of the Omega's neck and tugging him closer.

"Please?" Jamie whispered. "Please, can I touch you? I need to, please?"  
"Yeah." Scorpius said into Jamie's mouth. "Yeah, baby, you can touch me. Come on, come here." He tugged the Omega's arms down and slung them around his neck.

Jamie pressed their bodies flush, hooking a heel around Scorpius' hip and rocking against him as they kissed. Scorpius thought it was a rather cheeky and demanding move on Jamie's behalf, but the hard, hot slide of his flesh was a distraction from his mounting turmoil regarding Albus and he welcomed it. He thrust against the Omega who was soon moaning again, and even louder this time than before.

"Don't come yet." Scorpius broke their kiss in order to warn.

Whining in frustration, Jamie slowed his stuttering hips to a halt, but Scorpius was relentless, continuing to drive their cocks together.

"Wouldn't you rather I was inside you?" Scorpius purred in Jamie's ear. As Jamie nodded furiously, he slid his hand over Jamie's hip and around the curve of his buttock, delving into the crease. His first two fingers found Jamie's hole -his tight, virgin hole. It was slick with the Omega's own lubricating juices and Scorpius collected some on his fingertips as they danced around the rim of Jamie's arse.

Jamie whimpered and began to shake with the effort of holding back his release.

"Not yet, Jamie-darling." Scorpius prompted, maneuvering the two of them into a better position for love-making. He slid one finger inside of Jamie who immediately went rigid and cried out. Scorpius stilled and said patiently, "You have to relax, love." He felt Jamie loosen around his finger and he curled it, seeking the knot of nerves that he knew would bring the Omega a wave of pleasure.

Jamie cried out and clamped down again, twisting his fists in the sheets. "I'm going to!" He announced and tossed his head.

"You're not. You can do it, baby. Just wait for me, it'll be brilliant. " Scorpius eased his finger out, then back in again. "Need you to open up for me, Jamie. Going to get you ready for me."

Jamie shook his head again. Scorpius sighed and leaned forward, sucking Jamie's cock back into his mouth. He worked his finger in and out a few times, then pressed a second in beside it. Jamie made a strangled sound and then Scorpius felt it- the rhythmic clenching of Jamie's arsehole and the flood of salty warmth on his tongue.

When Scorpius pulled back, Jamie looked miserable despite his orgasm and tears were threatening in his eyes as he began to beg for forgiveness. "Hush now, James. I asked too much of you for your first time. We'll try again, that's all." And Scorpius began working Jamie open with his fingers and tongue. By the time he was convinced Jamie was loose enough to receive him, Jamie was hard again. Scorpius stroked himself, smearing Jamie's slick over his cock.

He pulled Jamie’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, licking Jamie’s lips as he nudged himself into place and slowly pressed inside. Jamie gasped and Scorpius had to remind himself to go slow. He needed Jamie to be utterly infatuated with him, without a bad experience to speak of. And when he was done wooing Jamie, he had to find a way to wrap Lily around his fingers. It was only through their love that he would be able to break through to Albus. One wrong move and this whole house of cards would go up in flames, faster than a game of exploding snap.

 _Albus,_ Scorpius thought. Jamie moaned and dug his fingernails into Scorpius’ back. Scorpius came.


	5. Chapter 5

From the window in his father's study, Scorpius could see Albus on the lawn below. He was working alongside Hugo, the two of them wrestling huge bags of mulch from a cart of to the side yard of the manor. The mulch was rich with charms and potions that repelled insects and fertilized the plants it surrounded, rendering it sensitive to any additional spellwork. 

Albus had his shirt off and his torso was glistening with sweat. The muscles in his back and arms bulged under the load as he carried it. It had been a little more than a month since his arrival and already Albus was much changed from long days of hard work. His body was sturdier, harder and even more enticing than it had been before. Scorpius longed to get his hands (and other parts as well) on Albus and show him a good time. And while Scorpius never had much interest in bottoming, he thought that given the right circumstances, he wouldn't be opposed to having Albus, sweaty and rutting, between his legs.

"Scorpius!" Draco barked.

Scorpius startled and turned away from the window with a frown. "What?"  
"I asked you what you thought about buying out Longbottom Greenhouses."  
"I said I had to think about it!" Scorpius huffed, turning back to the window.  
"You're not thinking, you're ogling that Omega slave that you bought and for some reason haven't touched yet." Draco said. He moved to the cabinet and Scorpius heard the clink of glass.

"Malfoy's do not 'ogle'." Scorpius said. "I am merely checking to be sure he's alright. You know, most Omegas have a delicate constitution and I would be a terrible master if I let him pass out from sunstroke or worse..."

"So why have him out there at all?" Draco asked as he poured, two drinks from the sound of it.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder..." Scorpius murmured. His breath caught in his throat as Albus straightened after throwing down a bag of mulch and peered up at the windows. He wondered if he had been seen.  
"Yours or his?" Draco replied, turning Scorpius with a nudge to the shoulder. "Come on, now. You've all day to not-ogle Alfred-"

"Albus." Scorpius interjected.

"Fine. Sit down, would you? All I ask is for an hour or two of your precious time each day."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, took the drink offered to him and sat. "I don't see why we should buy Longbottom's. They're a supplier, not a competitor."

"Yes, well..." Draco picked at his trousers, then swallowed his drink down. "Your mother has decided she'd rather bugger someone else. I was served with the papers last night after dinner."

"You're getting a divorce?"

"I have always striven to give your mother what she wants." Draco sighed. "Our marital contract indicates that she is entitled to one quarter of the business and the Longbottom account would be a buffer-"

"It could severely damage business relations if you buy and sell them off." Scorpius warned.

"Oh, we couldn't do that anyway. I meant, take them on and liquidate someone else."

"Who?" Scorpius frowned and started to mentally catalogue their affiliates.

"I don't know." Draco rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"Grandfather would know." Scorpius said, getting up to pour his father another drink. He wasn't surprised at all by the news. His parents had an arranged marriage that was loveless from the start. Why it was had taken them this long, he couldn't fathom. His father was slumping rather dejectedly in the chair. That wasn't like him. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No." Draco replied, taking a rather large swallow of fire-whiskey. "And your grandmother will probably throw herself off the nearest bridge if she thinks there might be a scandal."

"No, Grandmother is far too classy for that." Scorpius comforted his father with a pat on the arm. "She'd take a potion or tonic and slip away in the bathtub. Make it look like an accident."

"Scorpius!" Draco looked horrified and it was Scorpius' turn to smile.  
"Would you like me to fire-call grandfather for you? We can resolve this business in rather short order, I should think."

Draco shook his head adamantly and swallowed the firewhiskey precluding his speech. "No. I will see to it. Go on, get out of here. You've been less than useless today."

Scorpius did not bother to hide his triumphant grin. "I'll see you at dinner, Father. And perchance I see Mother in the meanwhile, I'll be sure to give her your very best."


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are, lovelies." Scorpius said as he approached the quad of Omegas.

Lorcan, Lysander were adrift in the middle of the pool on multi-colored floats and Jamie treading water between them. The three of them looked happy to see him and smiled their greetings.

Scorpius' gaze did not linger very long on them because his eyes were drawn to Lily. She was lounging under the sun-brella charm, barely covered by an emerald green bikini that seemed more string than fabric. She had on a pair of over-sized sunglasses and red lipstick. He approached her, perching on the lounge chair by her knees. "Well, aren't you a vision..." His hand landed on one delicate-boned ankle and worked its way up to mid-thigh. Lily's legs parted and she licked her lips, tipping her head in a way that made her sunglasses slip down her nose.

"If our guests weren't set to arrive any minute..." Scorpius husked.

"Guests, Alpha?" Lily said, covering her decolletage with her hand.

Scorpius smirked because her breasts were still visible on either side of her hand and between her fingers. The triangles of fabric that covered her would have fit in that same palm. He tugged her hand away and kissed the knuckles. "Don't cover yourself on their account. Just friends of mine, sweet Lily. I should very much like to show you off. You and the boys. And my friends will bring their pets as well..." Scorpius trailed off, distracted by the swell of Lily's breasts. He leaned in, planting kisses on the mounded top of each one. Lily's resulting sigh made him shiver with want.

"Assaulting the help, are you Scorpius?" A woman laughed.

Scorpius looked up, his lips curving into a smirk. "Bryony. You're early..."  
She waved her hand dismissively. "By the time Louis arrives with our things, I expect we'll be right on time. Hello, boys!" She waved her fingers toward the pool, then frowned. "Who else is here? You said I was early!"

Scorpius straightened and smiled knowingly. "You are early, and you're the only one here."

"Scorpius Malfoy, I am not an idiot." Her nose crinkled as she sniffed at the air. "There are four Omegas here and-"

"Oh Bry, you finally learned to count!" Scorpius jibed as he ran his fingers down the inside of Lily's leg.

When she flipped him off, he laughed and redirected the conversation because there were three other Alphas on their way to the party and Scorpius hated repeating himself more than anything.

Louis, Bryony's Omega, staggered into the pool area, burdened with an overly large bag and a yippy little dog on a leash. Scorpius had to laugh because Bryony had packed for a beach holiday as if she hadn't known Scorpius was going to provide lawn chairs and towels and whatever else she might need. But, Bryony had spent half of her life in the States where her father, Blaise Parkinson-Zabini was almost as successful as Scorpius' and Scorpius thought that maybe across the pond, things were different.

Bryony tapped her foot impatiently while Louis helped her get situated in a lounge chair that was only one away from Lily. Bryony kept looking her over and Scorpius could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to sort things out. Lily squirmed under the scrutiny though and got up, wandering closer to the boys in the pool. She sat on the edge and slid her legs in then began kicking them slowly.

"You've got Sun-potion on, Lily?" Scorpius called with a frown. He didn't want a single blemish on her milky white skin. When she answered in the affirmative, he tipped his head in allowance. "I don't want you tanning now, be sure to get back under the charm in a bit." The thought of a tanned ginger was appalling, and even moreso than the idea of a sun burnt one.

Teddy, Scorpius' cousin, was the next to arrive. He had his Omega, Victoire, in tow. She was dressed in a pretty yellow and white flowered sundress with black accents and impossibly high yellow high heels with a peep toe. There were little tufts of grass stuck to the heels and Victoire did not appear happy about the fact because she kept lifting her feet and examining them and then sighing. Teddy didn't seemed fussed and gestured for her to quit it. Scorpius could only imagine how thrilled Hugo would be to find divets in the lawn.

Colin, more affectionately known as "CJ" strolled in on Teddy's heels. He was the youngest of the group and more of an acquaintance than anything but Draco had always encouraged Scorpius to befriend the boy because his parents, the Creevey's were important associates who had influence over at The Daily Prophet. Colin didn't have an Omega of his own but he had only come of age a few months prior so he had plenty of time, years even before social graces required an attendant.

Scorpius sent up a blue flare from his wand, letting Rosie know that they were ready for their drinks. He was still expecting Alastair Nott and his new pet, but Alastair could be a bit of a berk and was often late. There was no reason to keep everyone waiting for refreshments on a hot day.

Rose made her way across the lawn shortly thereafter, levitating a tray with frosted glasses, a bowl of ice cubes, and iced tea. Following along more than several paces behind her was Albus, pushing a rolling tray stacked high with biscuits, sandwiches, and other treats. It looked as if he were trying not to scowl, and he looked over the scene warilly.

Scorpius wanted to stride over, put his arm around Albus shoulder and welcome him to the party, offer to let him stay. But there was a good chance Albus would have a volatile reaction and Scorpius was unwilling to risk the loss of face in front of his guests. He felt his torso twitch but forced himself to stay still. Albus’ eyes met with Scorpius and the two of them stared one another down for a solid minute. It wasn’t until Rose tugged his elbow that his eyes flickered away. Scorpius smirked to himself. Challenge met and won.  
Albus helped to unload the cart onto a nearby banquet table. Rosie followed along behind him, rearranging plates and trays and making it look nice. 

Scorpius’ eyes were practically glued to Albus’ back. His shirt was damp with sweat between the shoulders and under the arm pits. Rosie must have interrupted his work with Hugo, Scorpius thought. His nostrils flared and he sucked in a deep breath. Even from across the patio, he could smell Albus, and he was intoxicating, heady and musky. It took all of Scorpius’ willpower not to close the distance between them and roll their bodies together until Scorpius own pungent scent overpowered Albus’. A quick glance told him the other Alphas were interested. CJ was practically salivating on himself. But Scorpius couldn’t look at the others. He was feeling the beginnings of jealousy and ownership begin to creep in at the edges of his consciousness. He couldn’t fight those off as well as the need to claim Albus.

Luckily, everyone was distracted by Alastair’s arrival. The crack of Apparition was followed immediately by yelling. Everyone except Bryony leapt up, and even she craned her head as she quipped, “Sweet Merlin, he didn’t splinch himself, did he? Fucking imbecile.”

Alastair hadn’t splinched himself. He strode pink-faced into the area, dragging a scrambling, half-naked Omega female on a leash behind him. Any on-going murmuring and chatter died down instantly as everyone stared.

“Go on, Hole!” Alastair commanded and flung the leash away from him. “Get over there with the other Omega bitches. Maybe one of them can teach you to learn your place, because I have had it with you today!”

The skinny, brown-haired girl scrambled away, flinching and sniffling as she went. Lorcan and Lysander were floundering on their floats and Jamie pushed them over to the side of the pool, helping them out one by one. Lily was the first to reach him though, and pulled at the girl's shoulders, then, when she wouldn’t stand, crouched to hug her and smooth her hair. Scorpius watched in awe as all of his Omegas enveloped Alastair’s and worked to calm her.

After a minute, Scorpius turned his attention back to his newest guest and said what was probably on everyone else’s mind. “Alas, what the bloody fuck?”

Alastair poured himself a drink and flung himself into the nearest chair.

"Fucking Omega is more trouble than she's worth. Wish I hadn't already bonded her because now the only place I can unload her is the whore house and I'll take too much of a loss. Thinks she can tell me no." He leaned forward, raising his voice so that everyone in the vicinity could hear him. 

"Omegas are property. They don't get to cry rape and they don't get to fight back. They lay down and they take what their masters give them...and they like it!"

Bryony snorted. "You can't make them like it."

Alastair scowled into his glass before gulping down the rest. "Oh, she'll like it. The next time I decide she's worthy of my cock, I bet she'll be real eager for it. She can beg me for it too. I'll just keep those uptight, prissy holes filled with fake dick and she can ride them morning, noon and night until she's ready for it. Isn't that right,Hole?"

"Alastair, come on! She has a name!" CJ argued and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Shut it, Creevey. You don't even know what you're talking about. Omegas are nothing but sweet-smelling holes to fuck and if you're lucky, they give you a pup or two before they're too loose to be worth anything. Her name is Hole until I decide otherwise, and I don't see that happening any time soon, 'specially if she keeps thinking she's too good to give it up for me."

Scorpius caught Albus' eye again, trying to reassure him through his gaze that he would never do that to Albus. He had no interest in broken slaves, they weren't any fun. This time, the Omega glared at him until Scorpius looked away. Albus had a lot of repressed anger, and Scorpius didn't want to push him again so soon. Let him think he had won this time. Scorpius knew who was in charge, and a stare-down didn't change their ranks.

The group lapsed into uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Then Teddy rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever, Alastair....Scorp, you gonna tell us what deal is with all the un-bonded Omegas or what? There's so many scents, I think my nose is getting a hard-on. You hosting a fox-hunt?"

"Is that where we get to chase them down and mate whoever we catch?" Alastair's eyebrows waggled and he cackled with delight.

"Scorpius! You could have given us some kind of warning!" Bryony snapped. "I'm in heels for fuck's sake."

Scorpius ran his hands over his face and shook his head. "I'm fairly certain that sort of thing only happens in porn. Circe, but you're an uncultured lot. And nobody had better lay a finger on any of my Omegas."

"What the fuck do you need with four Omegas?" Alastair blurted incredulously.

He felt everyone's eyes on him and the corners of his mouth turned up at the corners. "Not four...five." Scorpius half-turned, seeking out Albus again, but the Omega and Rosie had made a hasty but quiet retreat and were already half-way back to the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus didn't like the way Scorpius was pointedly staring at him: as if Scorpius' ugly Alpha friend with too much facial hair had illustrated the proper way to break an Omega through degradation and abuse and Scorpius was sizing Albus up for the task too.

Fuck that, and fuck Scorpius. Albus lifted his chin and glared. This time he was not backing down. Let Scorpius go right ahead and try. They were nearly the same size, and though Scorpius was an Alpha, Albus was sure his own combination of lean muscle and fight would be enough to overcome him. Scorpius must have thought so too because the Alpha was the first to look away this time, the poncy bastard.

One of the other Alphas, a metamorphmagus from the looks of him (his hair shimmered from ginger to auburn to black), distracted the group and Rosie touched Albus' elbow, then canted her head. She wanted to go back to the manor and it wasn't a bad idea. She charmed the cart silent and Albus began pushing it as fast as his legs would go without running. Rose was not far behind.

When they got back, Rose gave Albus a basket laden with food -substantial sandwiches, grapes and apples, and carefully wrapped pastries. "Tell Hugo to take a break. And stop drinking out of the garden hose, it's filthy." Before Albus could say otherwise, she handed him a cold glass carafe filled with ice-cold lemonade. Albus could have polished it off himself but he wouldn't. He thanked her and she shooed him out the door so she could get started on dinner.

Albus found Hugo propped against one of the trees that lined the perimeter of the property. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. When Albus nudged him with a foot, he jolted upright, looking panicked. Then, he snatched the basket away from Albus as he offered it.

"Give a man a heart attack." He grumbled as he dug through the basket.  
"Rosie sends her love," Albus said and dropped down beside Hugo, reaching for a sandwich.

"Course she does. But did she send any Scotch eggs? That's what I want to know..."

"It's just the leftovers from Scorpius' bloody poolside picnic." Albus grumbled and bit into egg cress on crusty bread.

Hugo sighed. "Better leftovers than nothing. And I've told you before, you need to pay the master some respect."

Albus rolled his eyes and tucked into a pastry just to keep his mouth occupied. He didn't have any respect for men who thought they could own people who were different than themselves. Especially not spoilt, entitled, poncy rich boys who weren't satisfied with having one Omega like normal people and collected whole families like marbles. Even Rosie and Hugo were siblings. The Alpha had a sickness.

What was worse, Scorpius had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Rose and Hugo kissed his arse, the twins loved him, James was infatuated with him, and even Lily was making cow eyes. Albus didn't understand it at all. Scorpius was rich because his family had always been rich. He didn't have a job, he didn't do much of anything for himself, and spent his spare time commanding people to fuck him.

"It feels good when he's pleased with me," James had said.

Albus didn't understand it. He might have supposed it was an Omega thing, except Albus was an Omega too and he didn't see the appeal. Not that he had gone out of his way to do anything other than avoid the Alpha. Albus had already spent more than enough time on his hands and knees, sucking and fucking the people who had more power than Albus did. He'd never gotten anything out of it except a sore arse, a wad on his tongue, and a couple of black eyes. He hadn't even managed to keep Jamie and Lily safe, although he had managed to prevent Scorpius from bedding his sister thus far. He wasn't sure how much longer that would last though. Lily seemed to be going out of her way to get Scorpius' attention these past few days and he was going to talk to her tonight about her choice of clothing this afternoon. He had seen doll clothes made with more fabric than her bathing suit, and he had seen Scorpius' father lusting over her on more than one occasion. How she could be so unaware of the effect she had on men was beyond him.

Lily wouldn't listen to him. She shared Albus' stubborn streak and Jamie's eagerness. That was a bad combination. The only thing she had going for her was her shyness in front of Scorpius, but someday, she was going to overcome that. If only he could find a way out of here and convince James and Lil to join him...but that would never happen. They were both eagerly awaiting the day Scorpius bonded them.

It was painful to consider, but Albus was beginning to think it was best if he left them behind. They were blissfully ignorant and seemed happy. The twins hadn't let on that Scorpius had hurt them in anyway, and though Albus wasn't one-hundred percent convinced of it himself, they might just be better off in Scorpius' care than they were on the run with Albus, especially if they were unbonded.

Albus couldn't stay though. He was suffering here, stifled and on edge. He felt walled in, trapped, helpless. He hated that. He didn't want to answer to anyone, be obligated to mate someone he wasn't attracted to, be suppressed and oppressed because four weeks out of the whole year, his body betrayed him in favor of begetting pups. He had interests and hobbies and wanted to make a contribution to the world that meant something. Something more than half of his genetic code.

"Albus!" Hugo said with exasperation as he waved his hand in front of Albus' face. "Will you give me that lemonade before it gets any warmer?" Albus passed it over wordlessly and Hugo drank half in several gulps then offered it to Albus, who shook his head. "Go on, take it. I wont short you. Finish it and we'll get back to work before someone complains. The missus said there was some overgrown vines on the eastern wall, and I've a mind to check it out. Let's just hope its a cloister of Snarfalump and not Venemous Tentacula."


	8. Chapter 8

The creeping vine turned out to be common ivy and not a magical, tentacled monstrosity, but that didn't mean stripping the shoots was easy work. Albus' arms ached and his fingers burned where the tougher parts of the vine had dug into his flesh before yeilding.

Albus debated whether he wanted to see Rosie for a bit of dinner or go straight upstairs for a long soak in the bath before begging Jamie for a back rub. As it turned out, the decision had already been made for him. The door of the manor swung open before him. Rosie peeked her head around it and said as Albus passed, "The master said to be sure you ate well tonight. Your hard work has not gone unnoticed."

He snorted and turned toward the kitchen. "And where is Hugo's reward for his?" Albus asked before throwing himself down onto a stool pulled up to the prep table.

A small smile graced Rose's lips and as she squeezed Albus' shoulder, he stifled his gasp of pain. "Hugo is paid very well for what he does. We are grateful for what we have here. We know others have it much worse..."  
"Did he tell you to say that too?" Albus grumbled. Rose set a plate before him and lifted the warming charm. Albus began to tuck in to the dish without really even seeing it.

"Don't be silly." Rose said, coming around to the other side of the table with a mug of tea and a glass of milk. She set the milk in front of Albus and took a seat.

Albus stopped shovelling food into his mouth and stared longingly at the mug in her hands. "Rosie," he pleaded quietly. "Can't you give me a cuppa?"  
She sighed. "You know I can't. I wish you'd stop asking me. I hate telling you no..."

Albus rolled his head in his hands as he lamented, "What torture is this, to deny a Brit his tea?"

Rose soothed her hand through his hair. "Caffine, they say, isn't good for Omegas. The master is only looking out for you. I can warm your milk if you like...or I can make you some hot lemon water..."

Albus sighed and shook his head. He hurriedly crammed another few bites into his mouth, and after swallowing, gulped the milk down. "Am I excused?" He scrubbed his face with the back of his arm and stood as she nodded.  
"Sorry," he said. "I know it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. Just...tired."  
"I know Albus." Rosie was already cleaning up his mess. She smiled at him and tipped her head. "Have a good night."

"You too," Albus turned and began to slog his way up the back stairwell. His body automatically stopped at the door of his shared suite. Five Omegas sharing one set of rooms in a sprawling mansion was ridiculous too. Albus liked the ease with which he could keep tabs on his siblings but once upon a time, he’d valued privacy and now there was none to be had.

Albus turned the knob and let the door crack open, pressing his ear to the jamb for a moment. Scorpius liked the sound of his own voice and was often found pontificating to the other Omegas who revered his word as if he were the second coming of Merlin. Albus heard nothing, and slipped into the room, pressing the door softly shut before allowing it to latch. Scorpius had taken James and debauched him following Albus’ argument with Lily, and every night since then, the bathroom had been empty. He slunk toward the bathroom and shut himself inside. There was no lock on that door nor any other in the suite, but the Omegas respected a closed door. He had no doubt that Scorpius would not.

The water sluiced over Albus’ body,rinsing off the grime and sweat of the day but the dirty feeling that followed him everywhere could not be washed away. He had done things he was not proud of for the sake of his family. He had done things that made him sick to think about. And no matter how hard he tried to tamp them down, shove them away, bury them inside, he could not rid himself of them. And despite his pain, he knew he would do it again. He would offer himself in Lily’s place when Scorpius grew sick of the game he was playing. He would offer himself for punishment should James’ favor with Scorpius slip. He would protect his brother and sister as best he could, but Albus knew that sometimes, one’s best would not be good enough. His parents had done their best to save the three of them after all, and look where it had gotten them. 

Albus turned his face to the spray so that his tears were lost beneath the deluge. When he was finished, he toweled himself dry before wrapping it around his waist. After the argument over the bath with Lily and Albus indication that she was naked in a roomful of men, Scorpius had given them all plush, white terry cloth robes with their names in colored stitching at the breast. James’ was blue, Lily’s green, and the twins had matching shades of royal purple. Albus’ was red, like anger, like lust. He had yet to make use of the gift. He didn’t want Scorpius getting any ideas. Albus would trade his body for favors but he could not be bought.

As he peered around the corner, he noticed that Lorcan and Lysander’s door was half-shut. That meant Scorpius was inside, and they would not accompany him to his room that evening. He was saying goodnight. Albus hurried into the bedroom he shared with James and began to dress quickly. He put on the clothes he would work in the next day. Scorpius had provided nightshirts for all, but Albus felt exposed in the shift that did not meet his knees and had the tendency to ride up while he was sleeping. If Scorpius was going to take him, use him, Albus wanted him to fight for it so that the spoiled Alpha knew Albus’ cost.

Albus hovered near his bed, too tense to sit. He listened for the sounds of Scorpius’ footsteps. They went next to Lily’s room and Albus felt himself marginally relax. Scorpius would bid his well wishes to Lily but Albus wouldn’t know the Alpha’s intentions with the two of them until he made them clear. He could request either, both or neither of them to accompany him to his chamber. Albus hadn’t been asked once, but each time Scorpius looked at him, his eyes were full of want. Albus wasn’t stupid. He had seen eyes like those before, and the men that harbored them were not kind.

Albus couldn't help but notice that James was quietly pleased. His brother sat up straighter and smoothed his appearance in anticipation of Scorpius' arrival. Albus wanted to admonish him for being such a traitor, but James was the picture of submission, always had been. What's more, he seemed genuinely happy. And Albus couldn't fault him for that.

When Scorpius came into their room, both Omegas held their breath, though for different reasons.

"Good evening, Albus..." Scorpius' hungry eyes lingered on him for the third time that day, but Albus was too weary for another staring contest.  
Albus grunted and folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the tightness in his shoulders. He looked at Scorpius just long enough to register the challenge before dropping his eyes away.

"Jamie, darling. How are you feeling tonight?" Albus could feel Scorpius' eyes boring into him even as he addressed James. The constant cooing and pet names made Albus sick. He forced himself to think of his brother by his given name just to avoid hearing Scorpius' voice in his head.

James demured and tucked his legs beneath him and if Albus didn't know better, he would think James was deliberately being coy. But James didn't know how to manipulate. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

Scorpius knelt on James' bed and they spoke in hushed tones, sharing kisses. Albus thought for a moment, Scorpius was going to spend a rare night alone but then James got up and followed him to the door. Scorpius chuckled and gestured at Albus. Albus startled and his stomach fell, thinking for a moment he was being summoned too.

Then, Scorpius spoke. "Say goodnight to your brother, Jamie, dear. You probably won't see him until this time tomorrow."

james returned to embrace him. "Good night, Al." His smile was exuberant but not infectious, not for Albus. He loosely returned the hug, then sat on the bed, hoping Scorpius didn't get any funny ideas. Lorcan and Lysander might enjoy their incestuous trysts, but Albus had no interest in intimacy with either of his siblings.

"Sweet Dreams, Albus." Scorpius said, holding his arm out for James' return. This time, Albus didn't give him the satisfaction of a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, the unseasonable heat wave had passed and from the humidity, a storm of grandeur was born. Albus had gotten up, gotten around and as usual, beat the other Omegas down to the kitchen. He was halfway through his plate of eggs and rashers when Scorpius voice caught him off guard.

"Thought I'd find you here. Your dedication is admirable, but I don't want you out in this weather."

Albus swallowed a mouthful of food to avoid choking on it, and it gouged his esophagus all the way down. He pressed his fist to his chest and blinked back tears. "I'll be fine," he argued. "Have to help Hugo cover the flower-bushes."  
"I believe I just told you I wanted you inside today." Scorpius said.

Albus flicked his eyes up in annoyance. "They're your mother's favorites. Just because they aren't yours doesn't mean they're worthless. Don't you care about anything other than yourself?"

Scorpius gaped at him a moment. Then, his hand shot out, twisting in Albus' shirt. Scorpius hauled him off the stool and yanked him close. "Are you daft? They're flowers. You're a fucking person, Albus. A person. I don't give two figs about the flowers. You're my responsibility and I don't want you getting sick."  
"I'm not a person." Albus glowered. "I'm an Omega-slave. Your property. I might as well be a fucking flower bush."

Scorpius' eyes darkened. He stepped forward, forcing Albus back. Albus gulped when his shoulders hit the wall. "What's it going to take, Albus? How can I make you understand..." As Scorpius leaned forward, he paused.

Albus could hear the Alpha snuffling softly, feel the soft puffs of air move from his cheek to his hair, behind his ear. Then, Scorpius' face was pressed into the crook of Albus' neck and he was eagerly nosing him. Albus froze and gooseflesh broke out all over his body.

Scorpius' cool fingers formed a loose ring around Albus' neck. "I want to take care of you..." His breath ghosted over Albus' collarbone and chin. Albus was barely breathing when Scorpius' lips brushed his.

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He didn't want this, but he couldn't stop it without making things worse. The pressure of Scorpius' lips increased and they began to work against his mouth. It wasn't until he felt the flicker of a tongue that he was spurred into action. Albus jerked in Scorpius' grasp then slid sideways, ducking as he turned and blindly ran for the front door. All he knew was that his heart was hammering a hole in his ribcage and he couldn't breathe and he had to get away. Sod the consequences.

Scorpius called after him but Albus didn't care. He pulled open the door and threw himself into the storm. In a second, he was drenched to the bone, but that didn't stop him. He ran and ran without thinking where he was going until his feet slowed before a tiny cottage on the edge of the property. There was a warm glow coming from the window. Albus banged on the door until Hugo let him in.

"Merlin, you're wetter than...geeze. Anything I've ever seen. Here, I'll get you a towel and once you sop up a good lot of the mess, I'll charm you the rest of the way dry." Hugo summoned a towel and handed it to him. "Here. Alright, now. What're you doing here anyway? The master sent me a note and said he was keeping you in today. Not a bad idea, from the looks of you."

"I fucked up," Albus grumbled into the towel as he scrubbed his face. "Scorpius tried to kiss me and I panicked. He'll be banging down your door any second, if his prissy arse can take the rain."

Hugo shook his head. "You never learn, do you?"

Albus chose to ignore that sentiment and tried to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be out there covering the shrubbery?"

Hugo lifted a brow. "Took care of it last night when I caught wind of the storm brewing. Could've used your help then, but I'd already sent you home. Only took a couple of hours. Nothing to be done now except wait things out. You want a cuppa?"

Albus thought back to his conversation with Rose the night before. He should say no and be done with it. But he had a feeling he was already in trouble. What was one more thing? "Please.

The tea warmed Albus from the inside out but had made him jittery. He bounced his knee and stared out the window, waiting for Scorpius to collect him. "You think maybe he can't find me?" He asked Hugo.

Hugo gave him an unreadable look. "You think the master doesn't know where you are at all times?"

"How could he?"

"There's a map of the propery in his study" Hugo sighed. "You can see where everyone is at any moment of the day. An impressive piece of spellwork if I do say so myself."

"In his study, you say?" Albus asked, leaning forward.

"On the wall across from his desk," Hugo replied. "Say, why are you looking at me like that?"

Albus shook his head and he hid his smile behind his teacup. "No reason." No reason at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent warning refers to manipulation of Omega hormones and Omega heat cycles.


End file.
